<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved by Phoebe_Snow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941727">Saved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow'>Phoebe_Snow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Force of Two [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Finn and Rey are made for each other, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Imagine your OTP, Light Angst, Love, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey and Finn dueled him and killed him, Soulmates, he's dead jim, no Bendemption here grasshopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Finn brings Rey back to life on Exegol.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Force of Two [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in the middle of writing a very intense Finnrey fanfic and I decided we all needed something lighter and happier to read that takes place during TROS. This story is short, but I hope you guys will enjoy it.❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Rey stared up at the sky, her breathing very shallow. Her body felt so tired and weak. It had to be from using all of the strength of the past Jedi who'd come before her. She blinked up at the sky, watching as more and more ships came to the aid of the resistance. From what she saw, it didn't seem like the final order would win now as they were outnumbered. Thank the force for everyone who answered the call for help.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lightsaber fell from her hand and she dropped to the ground with a thud. As she lie there, she felt a strange sensation. It was as if someone had reached down, pulled her soul out of her body and all she could do was let it happen. There was no fear, only an awareness of loss. Her eyes stayed open and one person came to mind as she drifted away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Finn.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there was only darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finn grunted in exertion as he climbed up the rock wall, his concern for his best friend's safety urging him on. He’d been by her side as she stood face to face with Emperor Palpatine until the old man knocked him over the cliff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully, he didn’t fall all the way down the hole, which would’ve meant certain death. Instead, he landed onto a piece of large, protruding rock on the side of the jagged cliff face. It hurt very much and he cursed in pain when he hit the rock. Finn was sure he’d broken a rib. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, he ignored the pain, so focused was he on Rey's safety. He knew she was strong in the force as he was, probably more so, but from the first moment they met, he always had a desire to protect her from harm. She may have become a Jedi now and was more than capable of handling herself, but he couldn’t stop his feelings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terror ran through him after he’d been sent over the cliff. He sensed that Rey was in danger, but not from Palpatine. He didn’t sense any of the darkness and pure evil he’d experienced when he stood near the sith lord's throne. Something inside of him whispered that their enemy was dead and could never cause trouble again. The danger Finn felt was through his connection to Rey. Her life was draining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was an intense pull that nearly took his breath away. Every muscle in his body shouted "Rey's dying! You have to save her!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young man let go of his fear and closed his eyes, centering himself in the force. When he was calm, he jumped high from his ledge to the top of the cliff. It was still dark and misty on the ground, but not so much that he was unable to see his best friend. Once he caught sight of her, he took off running in her direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Rey!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Upon reaching her, he knelt to the ground and scooped her into his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks when he saw the lifelessness in her eyes. He wept, praying that she would come back to him. Out of all the people he’d met over the last year, she was the one who truly touched his heart. He didn’t know how to live without her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please, come back, Rey. <em>Please</em>..." Finn's eyes were so full of tears that he could barely see her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If only he had been there with her, maybe he would’ve been able to save her. Their bond was powerful and Finn was sure that if Palpatine hasn’t force-pushed him over the cliff, she would be alive now. Wasn’t there some way to bring her back? This couldn’t be the end. He dreaded the idea of carrying Rey's dead body to the resistance. Force, he wanted to throw up. What could he do?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wait. Force. The <em>force</em>. Was it possible? He looked at one of his hands and began thinking. Wasn’t there a chance that he could heal her with the force? He wasn’t sure whether he could or couldn’t, but he had to do something, anything!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finn wiped away the tears that dampened his dark skin and placed his hand on Rey's stomach. He calmed himself, steadied his breathing and let the force flow through him. In his mind, he told it to go into her body and revive her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bring her back to me. Bring her back to me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those were the only words he could think of as he held her close. They were a fervent prayer that he repeated to himself over and over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A minute or two passed when he felt something. It wasn’t much, just a light movement against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at Rey. Her arm was twitching! He stared at her in wonder as her heart started to pump again and her hand reached up to cover his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rey?" He whispered tremulously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took another minute or so, but she breathed in deeply and blinked, meeting his eyes with a smile. The Jedi sat up now, secure in her best friend's arms. "Finn...you saved me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pure happiness in her eyes nearly took his breath away and he laughed, tears sliding down his cheeks again. Only this time, they were tears of joy. "I guess that’s how the force works."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Trickles of laughter came from her lips and she nodded. "Absolutely." She saw him open his mouth and knew he was going to say something else, but she didn’t want him to talk right then. So she took his face in her hands and kissed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widened in surprise and he gasped into the kiss, but his hands settled around his waist as if they belonged there. He hummed in pleasure and delightful tingles ran through his spine. For so long he’d wanted to tell her how he felt, to confess his love to her, but he’d never found the words and he always backed away in fear that she wouldn’t return his affection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, there was no doubt about her feelings for him now. <em>She</em> kissed <em>him</em>! Finn's heart pounded so hard that he heard it in his ears and he had to pull himself from her to breathe. When he did, the look of adoration, elation and lust in his companion's eyes made him shudder in excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rey," he said, voice husky from their kiss. "Why did you do that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette smoothed her fingers across the apple of his cheek. "Because I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And there it was. The three words he’d longed to hear from her had finally been spoken to him. It wasn’t a dream or a beautiful fantasy, it was <em>real</em>. Finn touched his forehead to hers. Their hands entwined tightly, blending the color of ebony and ivory in a beautiful juxtaposition.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too, Rey." Finn whispered in her ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes were shiny with tears and her lips trembled. "You do?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I always have and I always will."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Finn!" She threw her arms around him and he fell on his back with an "Oof!" Realizing that her energetic reaction may have wounded him, she looked at him concern and touched his shoulder. "I’m sorry! Kriff, I didn’t hurt you, did I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned a little, grateful that he hadn’t landed on his broken rib. "I’m already hurt from when Palpatine threw me over the cliff. It’s not too bad though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey reached out to grasp his shirt. She lifted it up and gasped when she saw the darkened patch of skin on his side. "Hold on. I’ll help you." Her hand gently covered the area and she let the force flow through her, going into his body. When the wound disappeared and the rib knitted itself back together, she let go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now we’re even." She hugged him and he returned the affection, burying his nose into her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anytime," came her soft reply. "Finn?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You wanted to tell me that you loved me for a long time, haven’t you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have. Sorry about the wait."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don’t be. It was worth it." She kissed his temple and they just stayed there, holding one another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The force brought them together and together they would stay.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop by my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=1o09f75amuhjg">reys.finn</a> and say hi!💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>